dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Arondight * Radlynn Battle Area Arondight *Health: 81,500/95,000 *Speed: 412.5 *Strength:472.5 *Stamina: 450/1,000 *Equipment: Military-Grade Railgun *Effects: Physical Absorption, Energy Absorption 5 *Signatures: directive//Aggressive Pattern Abaddon *Health:53372.045/62,250 *Speed:205 (SSJ = 225)Form = 351.5625 *Strength:200 (SSJ = 225) *Stamina: 600/1,000 *Equipment:N/A *Signatures:Flash Form Battle to 1 HP. * Abaddon enters the battle field and immediately goes super saiyan and also his "Flash Form" which multiplies his speed by 1.5625 times. He then uses his big bang attack against Arondight. (Changed to Galick Gun as per chat, t2) (miss) Arondight absorbs 5 Strength. * Arondight lazily activates Stage 1 and 2 before firing an Atronic Pulse T4E. (miss) * Abaddon the uses a final flash against Arondight (Final Flash tier 4) (hit) 13,500 damage. * Arondight fires a Rift Beam T5E (...miss) * Abaddon then uses a Big Bang Attack on arondight (Big Bang Attack T3) Aftermath: The Prideful Flame and Tactician Take a Moment... Kalin awakens after the battle, slightly bruised, with a slightly burned torso. Not the worst injury inflicted on him, for sure. But what he was worried about was what he'd seen before passing out. "Cauli, are you there?" He said, sitting up slowly. He then realized his robe was missing, along with his shirt. Cauli is a short distance away her dress is burn away so she is wearing training clothes she is applying bandages to her torso occasionally wincing and making slight pained noises as they touch her skin. She hasn't noticed Kalin awakening nor did she hear him waking up, occasionally a sniffle is heard almost like she is suppressing an urge to cry out. Kalin walked over, his years of stealth training getting him behind her without a sound. He looks around at the supplies she has, and shakes his head. "These obviously wont do, at all..." "unless you have something that can repair a soul gnawed away by fire then barely anything will do to be honest" Cauli finishes patching herself up "it's the best i can do as these are the scars i bare for learning an arte i shouldnt be capable of using in the first place." So that's how it happened...why do you continue to use a power like that? I can only imagine it will start to cut your life short eventually..." Kalin replied, crouching beside her. "Let me see..." he said, reaching out to her body. "i know an i wish i could stop, its more this technique has been etched into my instincts i don't know when this power may emerge" As Kalins hand moves towards the wounds he can feel the heat coming off them and the scent of singed flesh is strong "they never truly cool down" "I'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look. Nearly took you down, after all." He said to her, smiling as he undid the bandaging slowly." Try to stay still." Cauli flinches as the bandages are removed but doesn't bother resisting the scars on closer inspection are black markings in an ancient language they are burnt deep into the flesh. It appeas the actual markings are superficial and the damage is actually done to her soul and this is a physical representation. "This ability is burning away at you soul and marking your body as the proof... There is not much I can do to heal this, but I can help lessen the pain. Come on, I'll carry you to a river..." He said, grasping her arm. "That doesnt really surprise me, this skill is usually reserved for repobanes the royalty of my species as they can manifest their souls as a physical entity naturally, in my case its forced out sadly i wasn't aware when i learnt it its a miricle i could even use this ability to begin with" Cauli doesnt resist his attempts to move her. Kalin lifts Cauli up, and manages to get her on his back. "Hold on tight." He said, as he began to walk for the nearest suitable source of water. To keep Cauli's mind on something other than pain , he asked, " So, what can you tell me about your people. I've met strange beings before, but none like you..." "even amongst my species i'm strange" she points to her elf like ears and the granite like foundations on her fingers "i'm an onikora you can tell us apart by the ears and the fingers and the fact we are majority female, every so often a subspecies is born known as repobanes these are the peak of our species and my mother was one of them" "I see. I never actually noticed your fingers, to tell you the truth..." Kalin said, smiling at the thought he'd missed a detail. "Well, that is interesting, indeed..." Kalin said. For a while they walked in silence, and it was only then that he noticed the feeling of something soft pressed against his back. He made no move to inquire about it, but he did have a slight blush on his face. "i wear my combat gloves most of the time so they aren't exactly on display much, so how long till we get to wherever it is we get too?" Cauli yawns sounding more drained then she lets on. Kalin listens for a moment, and suddenly breaks out in a sprint. After a few moments, they find themselves at the base of a waterfall. Kalin moves Cauli into his arms and makes his way to the water. "Here we are. Do you Think you can take off your clothes?" Kalin said, quite direct and completely serious on the matter. "wait why do i need to take off my clothes they barely cover anything to begin with and the burns are all present anyway?" Cauli is arguing back but its clear she is tired surpressing the flames takes a lot of energy. "Fine, keep the clothes on. Keep them and pray we both keep our souls intact... Just do it!" He replied, looking even more serious than he had during their fight. "sheesh no need to bounce of the handle i was only asking a question" Cauli takes her training clothes off but looks a little irritated for being shouted at for something she would have no way of knowing. "Sorry, sorry... I just can't stand the sight of a friend in pain...Forgive m-" Kalin stops short as he stares at Cauli's body for a moment, before turning around quickly. "O-ok, now get into the water and lie down." He said, his voice becoming slightly higher pitched. Cauli get into the water lying down there is a slight hissing as the water comes into contact with the heat and Cauli flinches as the water touches bare flesh. Kalin walked into the water, stopping beside her waist, and closed his eyes. As he concentrated, a circle of white light surrounded the two. As it did, Cauli could feel her pain slipping away slowly, as if it were exiting the pores of her skin and flowing into the water. Without the constant niggling of the flames Cauli slips off into sleep however the healing is not met without resistance as it appears certain marks and symbols resist the magic. "Oh, no you don't. I trained for stuff like this for years. You're not about to beat me..." As he said this, the circle grew smaller, and slowly, Cauli's flames began to burn away the light, moving inwards towards her body. As they do, Kalin places a hand on her stomach, and deepens his concentration. Slowly, the newest markings flowed off of Cauli's body, as if alive, and moved up Kalin's arm. He cringed in pain, and immediately broke the spell, the circle of light shattering, and the flames dispersing. For a second, Kalin simply stood there, panting as steam flowed off of his arm, with similar markings to Caulis'forming a double helix on it. He laughed quietly, as a single thought crossed his mind before he fainted beside Cauli. '' "For a first try, that went pretty well..." '' Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth